Estar contigo me ha cambiado
by LoneWolf2492
Summary: ACLARACIÓN: los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no son míos, son de la KBS  Espero les guste!


Hola! Como están

Una vez más con ustedes… no soy buen escritor, pero me gusta escribir.

**Soeul83… **este fanfic es para ti (es de tu pareja favorita de BBF), gracias por tus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Desde Panamá, Kim Sang-Roll.

**El estar contigo… me ha cambiado**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Ga Eul, será tu sonrisa la que me cautivó, o más bien la inocencia y la dulzura que te caracterizan, tal vez fue la lealtad que sientes hacia tus amigos; pero más que nada lo que me conquistó de ti fue el amor, la dedicación y el cariño que me brindaste en esos momentos en que estaba solo y triste; estabas allí, alentándome y cuidándome.

Aún cuando la ira me cegaba y te trataba mal con el fin de alejarte de mí para no lastimarte, siempre estabas allí. Tan grande era tu amor por mí, que preferías que buscara a Eun Jae, para recuperar mi historia con ella. Tan dispuesta estabas a sanar mi corazón, que incluso sacrificarías tus sentimientos y tu amor con tal de verme feliz, aunque no fuera a tu lado.

Yo estaba tan confundido que no entendía que el pasado, pasado es y que esos recuerdos por tan importantes que fueron no volverán, yo creía que podía recuperar esos momentos, pero no era así, una vez que el viento pasa por un lugar, ya no regresa.

Mi vida era sombría, pero tú eras la luz que me guiaba en la oscuridad. Eras la eterna estrella brillante que iluminaba mi camino y que hacía más llevadera mi existencia. Eras el faro que me indicaba qué camino seguir. Eras el ángel que me guardaba y me cuidaba, que velaba por mí día y noche, y aún así, yo no te veía, porque me cegaba la indiferencia y la ira, pero tú con amor, ternura, compasión y tolerancia me sacaste de ese abismo en el que me encontraba.

No comprendía que te habías vuelto indispensable en mi vida, sin saberlo te convertiste en mi aire, en mi fuerza y en mi razón de ser.

Pero una vez más, tarde me daba cuenta de cuán importante eras para mí. Cuando me dijiste que ya no me buscarías, sentía como si el mundo se me viniera encima. ¿No sabía qué hacer? Lo único que en realidad sabía hacer era causarte dolor y hacerte llorar, pero no quería que te alejaras de mí. Ya había perdido a alguien importante una vez, pero eso no sucedería dos veces.

Tú eras mi fuerza. El solo pensar en ti me hacía feliz, no quería perderte. Por eso te pedí que me esperaras, que aguardaras a mi regreso; necesitaba sanar mi corazón y cambiar mi forma de ser y de pensar, pero más que nada, quería ser alguien mejor para ti, alguien digno de poder estar a tu lado, alguien capaz de amarte, de hacerte feliz y de estar contigo siempre.

Nunca pensé que se podía extrañar tanto a alguien, porque al estar en Suecia, mi vida era triste y solitaria, ya que no te tenía a mi lado, cuidándome y amándome.

Por las noches lloraba en el silencio de la oscuridad, extrañándote, llamándote, queriendo estar a tu lado. Sí… era doloroso estar sin ti, pero era necesario para poder volver a ti como una persona nueva.

Sobresalía en las clases y era muy aplicado y muy buen estudiante, porque tú eras mi inspiración. Me alegraba el recibir premios y galardones, pero más me alegraba el dedicártelos a ti.

Así estuve por **4 **largos años!, hasta que por fin mi estancia en Suecia había terminado, volvía a casa, volvía a ver a mis amigos… volvía a verte a ti.

Cuando llegamos a Corea, lo primero que hice fue hacer efectiva mi promesa así que fui a buscarte, necesitaba verte… quería verte. Mis ojos se iluminaron (*0*), mi corazón saltó de felicidad, mi vida se alegró al ver a una hermosa jovencita dando clases a unos niños.

Y así después de tantos sufrimientos, de tantas lágrimas derramadas, de tantas noches de insomnio y tristeza, al fin podíamos estar juntos, para nunca más separarnos. Solo así me pude dar cuenta de que valió la pena el haber ido a Suecia, que valió la pena sanar mi corazón y que mil veces valió la pena volver a tu encuentro.

Hoy sé, que te amo y que te amaré por siempre, eres primordial en mi vida, eres el aire y la fuerza que me mantiene en pie, eres mi alma gemela, Ga Eul.

**So Yi Jeong y Chu Ga Eul**

En fin, el estar contigo… me ha cambiado.

**Espero les haya gustado este mini one-shot.**

**Me siento más cómodo al escribir desde el punto de vista de un hombre (los fic que publiqué son desde el punto de vista de hombres) quizás porque así puedo expresar con libertad lo que nosotros los hombres sentimos por una mujer cuando estamos enamorados.**

**Me es sumamente difícil escribir lo que siente una mujer.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. ****I need your reviews!**

**Kim Sang-Roll (=^.^=)**


End file.
